


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #11 Prepared

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [12]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M, Partial-AU, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit didn't plan on this.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #11 Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #11 Prepared  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Soul Eater, Shinigami  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 225  


\-------------------------------------  


Spirit Albarn was not a thinker, that’s why both of his human meisters were basically geniuses in academics.

However, he tried to plan for certain things like eventual retirement and that one day his wonderful daughter will marry an inferior man and then his existence will have no meaning.

The idea of grandchildren _would_ cheer him up, but he knows how babies are made and he doesn’t want to think about it.

Spirit had been doing a great job of not thinking about it, and somehow deluded himself into thinking he was prepared for anything.

Too bad he was totally wrong.

It had been too long. Spirit had almost forgotten that his wonderful little meister was once a wonderful little scythe.

When Stein showed him evidence that Maka was a “latent” weapon, he had been shocked, euphoric, and then terrified again.

Would her memories come back? Would she still wield Soul? Who would train _her_?

And then Spirit remembered something he shouldn’t have forgotten. Maka was engaged. _Is_ engaged.

After panicking for a while, Spirit decided to let it go. No one had said anything and since Maka was falling in love with Soul, Shinigami-sama might’ve decided to just forget about it.

Then Shinigami-sama called him in and told him he had to find Kami so that they could start planning an engagement party.

Crap.


End file.
